Adam's Underwear (Thevideotour1's version)
Adam's Underwear is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on July 26, 1990. Plot Clint rips his pants at school, revealing his underwear. Adam can't stop laughing every time he thinks of it, but he is having nightmares when he is not wearing pants. Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss / Voice: Bob West) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macauley Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Grey (Devon Sawa) * Keira (Jenna Dickman) * Gail (Janet Veyts) * Lawrence (Michael Marine) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Clint (Devin Ratray) * Mr. Clark the Police Officer (Robin Williams) * Adam's Mom (Lourdes Regala) * Adam's Dad (Jose Mari Chan) * Captain Hook (Earl Fisher) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the Backyard Gang) # S-M-I-L-E (sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Old MacDonald Had a Farm (sung by Adam) # Laugh With Me! (sung by Captain Hook and the Backyard Gang) # # # # # # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his 1990 voice and 1990 costume. * The Barney costume from "Waiting for Santa" is used. * The Barney voice from "Barney Goes to School" is used. * The Caption Hook costume from "Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Campfire Sing Along" and the same vocals from "Round and Round We Go" (Pitch +1 on the first verse and Pitch +2 on the second verse), except Barney's vocals are mixed with his 1990 voice. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "That Makes Me Mad!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * Before Barney comes to life, * This is another time where Time Lapse is used. It is when Adam hurries through brushing his teeth and eating breakfast and runs most of the way to school during his first underwear nightmare. * During a scene where Adam hurries through brushing his teeth and eating breakfast and runs most of the way to school, the music from "Waiting for Santa" (when the Backyard Gang quickly take off their elf outfits and put on their coats before Santa comes) is used. * During a scene where Adam tells Barney that he's late, an instrumental bassoon arrangement of the "Barney Theme Song" in the key of F composed by Bob Singleton is used. * When Adam screams, as he looks down and sees his underwear in his first underwear nightmare, his scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when ) is used. * This video will be later adapted to the "Arthur" episode, "Arthur's Underwear". * Production for this video took place in January 1990. Differences from Arthur's Underwear * In Adam's third underwear nightmare, the theme for it is based on the 1953 Disney animated film, "Peter Pan". In "Arthur's Underwear", the theme for Arthur's second underwear nightmare is based on Bionic Bunny. * During Adam's third underwear nightmare, Adam is dressed up like Peter Pan while the Backyard Gang are wearing pirate clothes. In "Arthur's Underwear", Arthur is dressed up like Bionic Bunny while his friends are wearing their normal clothes. * During Adam's third underwear nightmare, Captain Hook and the Backyard Gang laugh at Adam Pan because he is wearing underwear and sing the song "Laugh With Me!". In "Arthur's Underwear", Verminator and Arthur's friends just laugh at Bionic Arthur. Pirate clothes that the Backyard Gang wear in Adam's third underwear nightmare While Adam is dressed up like Peter Pan, here are some pirate clothes that the Backyard Gang wear in Adam's third underwear nightmare: # Michael # Keira - Redhead Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Quote 2: * Quote 3: * (the scene segues into Adam's first underwear nightmare) * (Adam wakes up late and yawns. He puts on his glasses and looks at the clock) * Adam: (gasps) Oh, no! I'm gonna be late for school! (gets out of bed) * (scene cuts to Adam brushing his teeth quickly. Next, it cuts to Adam eating Pop Tarts for breakfast. It then cuts to Adam running most of the way to school) * Mr. Clark the Police Officer: (sees Adam running to school late) Huh?! (blows whistle) * (Adam continues running to school. He went into the school hallway and into the classroom) * Adam: Sorry. I'm late, Barney. I guess my mom just forgot to wake me up and-- * (the Backyard Gang laugh at Adam because he is wearing underwear) * Barney: Adam, being late is not thing but not wearing any trousers-- that is quite another! * (pans down to Adam's underwear because he forgot to wear trousers) * Adam: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! * (cuts to Adam waking up from his first underwear nightmare) * Adam: What a horrible dream! * Quote 4: * Adam: (after he sings the song, "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") Oh, forget it. * (fades to Adam in bed) * Adam: (yawns) I'll get you, Hook, after I take a little nap. (falls asleep) * (the scene segues into Adam's third underwear nightmare that one of his dolls in front of the class. This dream takes place in the setting from the 1953 Disney animated film, "Peter Pan") * Captain Hook: Surrender, class! There is no escape! (laughing sinisterly) * (the Backyard Gang shouting) * (Captain Hook lays his hook on the blackboard and starts scratching it, making it a high-pitched scratching sound) * (the Backyard Gang covering their ears, closing their eyes and starting screaming) * (Adam (as Peter Pan) hears the Backyard Gang screaming. He flies into Hook's pirate ship) * Captain Hook: (laughs sinisterly) Moan all you want! No one can help now! * (Adam Pan jumps onto the deck) * (the Backyard Gang stop screaming) * Adam Pan: Away from that blackboard, Hook, before I--! * (Captain Hook and the Backyard Gang laugh at Adam because he is wearing underwear) * (the song starts for "Laugh With Me!") * Adam Pan: (gasps) Oh, no! (pans down to Adam Pan's underwear because he forgot to wear trousers)